The Black Sisters
by PotterWizard85
Summary: The Black Sisters growing up, starts with Narcissa's birth.


**A/N I don't do these notes very often but I thought I would start this story with one. For those of you reading my other story 'Harry Potter and the years that followed' fear not I haven't stopped. I'm going to update both stories alongside each other, I've just had a lot of ideas for this one recently that I don't want to forget. Hope you enjoy this and if you haven't read my other story yet please check it out. Reviews would be nice but I'm not too fussy. Thanks**

Andromeda Black was sat in her favourite spot, the large windowsill in her bedroom. Andromeda loved sitting here because she could see the park two streets away. There were lots of other little girls and boys in the park but Andromeda's parents would never allow Andromeda and her big sister to play with them. Instead they were confined to the house, it was a very large house and there was a lot two young girls could get up to in a house so large. Now though, Andromeda would trade a whole years worth of playing in the house for one afternoon in the park.

"Andi, Andi, come on, Andi come quickly"

The shouts of her older sister made Andromeda smile, it must be time. She lowered herself off the windowsill and sprinted across the room. The doors in the house were rather large and Andromeda had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the handle. She finally managed to open the door and looked down the long corridor; there at the top of the stairs was her older sister, Bellatrix.

"Come on Andi, come quick, Mummy's had the baby" Bellatrix said excitedly.

"Really, Bella, a little baby" said Andromeda with wide eyes.

"Yes, a little baby. That means you're not the baby anymore" said Bella

"Wow, I'm a big girl now. Just like you, Bella" said Andromeda with a smile.

"Yes, just like me. Come on lets go see" said Bellatrix and she held out a hand to Andromeda, which the smaller girl took eagerly.

Bellatrix led Andromeda down the large staircase to the floor below. The door to Andromeda's parent's room was slightly ajar; Bellatrix confident as ever led the way and pushed open the door. Andromeda gripped tightly onto Bellatrix's hand, normally the girls were not allowed in their parent's room and Andromeda was a little scared that they would be scolded.

"Can we see the baby now" said Bellatrix with a mixture of excitement and impatience.

Cygnus Black turned in his chair to look at his two daughters; Andromeda was a little worried now and tightened her grip on Bellatrix's hand. Andromeda always felt safe with Bellatrix even though she was only a year older.

"Please Daddy, we've been waiting for ages" said Bellatrix with a sweet smile.

Cygnus smiled at his daughters and beckoned them forward, Bellatrix raced toward her father pulling Andromeda along with her. When they reached him he reached down and pulled them both onto his knee. Andromeda was shifting to try and get a better look at the small bundle her mother was holding. Druella Black was an uncommonly beautiful witch; she had heavily lidded eyes and long black hair that shimmered, even now moments after childbirth she held all the airs and graces befitting a pureblood witch.

"So girls, you want to see your little sister?" said Cygnus with a smile at the two small girls on his knee who were both shifting about to try and get a better look.

"Yes please" they both said at once.

Cygnus laughed and then he picked up both girls as he stood up. He placed Andromeda and Bellatrix either side of their mother. Druella gave Cygnus an incredulous look, which he chose to ignore. Druella didn't think this current behaviour was fitting for people of their status, but Cygnus loved his girls more than anything and he knew that whatever his girls wanted they got. He was slightly disappointed that the latest arrival was yet another girl, a boy would have been nice to carry on the Black family name but he had a brother and a cousin that could do that. He would love his newest little girl just as much as the two currently cooing over their new little sister.

"She's beautiful Mummy" said Bellatrix in awe.

"What she called?" said Andromeda taking her eyes from the new baby momentarily and looking up at her father.

"Narcissa" her father said with a smile.

"Narcissa" repeated Bellatrix with a smile

"Cissa" said Andromeda while looking at the blonde haired baby with doting eyes.

"Come now girls" started Druella "You've seen your sister, now it's time for bed"

Neither of the girls protested even though they wanted too, even aged four and three, they both knew better than to argue with their mother or act in a manner unbefitting to their pureblood heritage. Neither girl really knew what that meant but they supposed it was important anyway. Cygnus swooped down and picked both girls up and carried them off.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that Cygnus" protested Druella.

"What?" said Cygnus with a tone of irritation "Is it not befitting of my pureblood heritage to love my daughters?"

Andromeda didn't like it when her parents argued and she buried her face into her father's chest, Bellatrix sensing her sister's discomfort stretched out a hand and grasped Andromeda's. Druella however didn't argue with Cygnus, she knew better than to do that. While Cygnus doted on his daughters, his marriage had been arranged and he had never really loved Druella, but it was expected of him to marry into another prominent pureblood family. His marriage to Druella had been arranged since he had turned twelve. His older brother Alphard also had an arranged marriage but his wife had died along with his newly born son, in childbirth a few years before Bellatrix had been born.

Cygnus took both girls upstairs to their bedrooms, Andromeda and Bellatrix had rooms next to each other, Bellatrix's room being closer to the top of the stairs. Cygnus first deposited Bellatrix in her room instructing her to get ready for bed, he promised to return soon to tuck her in and read her Babbity Rabbity, which was Bellatrix's favourite story. Andromeda reluctantly let go of Bellatrix's hand, she liked being close to her older sister. Andromeda was then carried into her own room, being slightly younger than Bellatrix she wasn't expected to get ready for bed herself but when her father started to get her ready she spoke up.

"I'm a big girl now daddy, just like Bella" she said confidently "I can get ready myself"

Cygnus smiled down at Andromeda and decided to humour the little girl, so he passed her, her nightclothes and took a seat on her bed as she got ready. He watched as she struggled with the buttons on her dress, but he didn't interfere. Andromeda had proved so far in her short life that she was very perseverant and liked a little bit of independence. The only person she would go to for anything was Bellatrix, Cygnus smiled at that thought, he had never been particularly close to his older siblings but the Walburga had been a few years older than him and a girl. His brother Alphard however was only a year older but the two boys had never been very close, Alphard preferred to play Quidditch and play silly pranks. Alphard was always in trouble as a boy, while Cygnus was the ideal pureblood son.

Finally Andromeda's persistence had paid off and with a look of accomplishment she smiled up at her father.

"Did it Daddy, see. I'm a big girl just like Bella"

"Not too big though I hope" said Cygnus bending down to pick her up once more "Daddy doesn't want any of his little girls to get too big too soon" he said holding her close to him. Andromeda let out a little giggle and hugged him back.

"Silly Daddy" she said "I'm big now. Bella said when you get a little baby you are a big girl. That's why Bella is a big girl cos she has me. Now I have Cissa" Andromeda finished as if it made perfect sense. Andromeda thought it did because Bellatrix was a big girl and anything Bellatrix said was true.

"OK princess" said Cygnus and he placed Andromeda in her bed "Now then, would the big girl like to hear her favourite story?"

"Please Daddy" she squealed with delight. Cygnus reached for a book on the shelf next to the bed.

"OK then, the wizard and the hopping pot..." Cygnus started as Andromeda snuggled into her blanket.

Andromeda fell asleep almost as soon as the story had finished, her father kissed her on her forehead and she drifted off thinking of her new sister.


End file.
